


Worthless

by Dangwoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Small Giant's name is Chiisana, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangwoo/pseuds/Dangwoo
Summary: Omega Tsukki struggles with being an Omega; Alpha Kuroo makes it worse.





	1. It's Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I hate hurting my poor child but this was fun to write btw it's gonna get really upsetting so...yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to draw what they're wearing soon because I suck at describing it but still

Tsukishima Kei hated being an Omega. He hated the way Alphas would watch him as though he were an object, a piece of meat just waiting to be devoured. But most of all, he hated the way he used his nature to his advantage. Tsukki despised himself. 

Kei and his brother were left to fend for themselves ever since their parents died in a car accident a few years prior. His older brother, Akiteru, who was an Alpha, had been getting married to his Omega, Chiisana, when the accident happened. Neither party had gotten over the fact that it was their ignorance that caused their parent’s untimely death. If only Tsukki hadn’t made them late in the first place, and telling them to hurry to the wedding so they would be there just on time. Their rush to get there had been the cause. 

The Omega pondered to himself as he changed after volleyball practice. He ignored the loud bickering between the two other first years who were crushing on each other but refused to admit it. 

“Bakayama it’s your fault for standing in my way!” the little orange haired fluff ball yelled. Even though he was a considerable amount of centimeters shorter than the setter in front of him, he stood his ground as the other player loomed over him menacingly. 

“Dumbass Hinata! It’s your fault for not paying attention to where you were going! You spilled my milk all over me!” Tsukki rolled his eyes and pulled on his jacket, gathering his bags as he exited the locker room, stepping foot into the gym to see Daichi and Suga, captain and vice captain respectively, chatting away lovingly, seeming to forget where they were. The Omega cleared his throat and snorted when Daichi blushed and Suga ran towards him, putting his hands on the middle blocker’s cheeks. 

“Tsukishima,” the other Omega began with a menacing look, “you did great today.” Tsukki looked at him weirdly. The setter’s forced frown turned into a blinding smile. “Really, Tsukki, you get better and better every practice.” He removed his hands and stepped back, instinctively taking the captain's hand in his own, who had managed to saunter towards them after his initial embarrassment. 

“Yeah, Tsukishima, you really are getting better. We’ve noticed it.” Daich finished, looking at his mate. The two third years had been bonded for a little over a year, and didn’t care to hide it. Suga was an Omega, given his motherly personality, and his mate was an Alpha who seemed barely competent enough to handle the one he was bonded to. Suga nodded to confirm Daichi’s previous statement. 

“Oh, yeah, I guess,” Tsukki replied nonchalantly, hiding the small amount of pride that swelled in his chest after hearing praise from his senpais, especially the one he pretty much considered was his own mother after losing the real one. 

“Alright. You have a good night tonight and don’t overexert yourself, you hear me, young man?” his adopted mother urged, pointing a finger at him with his free hand. “You have work tonight, right?” The captain and vice captain were among the only few on the team who knew about his predicament, except for Yamaguchi and Nishinoya.

Noya-senpai had found out because he cornered Tsukki and asked why the middle blocker had suspicious marks on him, being an Omega himself he knew how cruel some Alphas could be. After explaining they were just bruises from his job, the little libero calmed somewhat and hugged him fiercely, telling him he was always available to help. 

“Kei,” Suga said quietly, snapping the Omega from his thoughts. He looked at his senpai obediently, knowing what he was about to say was important. The third year was one of the few he allowed to call him by his first name. “Please be careful, baby. I know you do this to support your brother and his mate as well, but know that we’re here to help. You are one of my babies, and if anyone hurts you, they will suffer the wrath of an angry Sugamama Crow.” Daichi chuckled next to him. 

“I think he gets the message, Koushi,” the captain chided his mate, “Now get along before you’re late.” Tsukki bowed, receiving a kiss on the head from his Mama Crow before running out of the gym to make it to his job on time. 

Suga sighed, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He squeezed their hands tighter before breaking into small sobs and burying his face into Daichi’s chest. The latter held Koushi close, pressing small kisses to the top of his head and purring quietly to soothe his Omega’s nerves. 

“I just...he doesn’t deserve it, Dai, he doesn’t,” Suga whispered between hiccups. The captain grunted affirmatively and brought his hand to the setter’s face, coaxing him out of his chest. 

“I know, sweetheart. I know how much you care for our team and how hard it is for you to watch him suffer. But Tsukki’s a strong kid, he can withstand it,” Daichi said comfortingly, staring straight into Suga’s eyes with authority. The Omega whimpered before leaning in to kiss his Alpha’s lips softly, just a peck to make him feel comforted. He wiped his tears away and pulled back, still holding Daichi’s hands in his. 

“Mama?” Suga whipped his head around to see Hinata shaking by the door exiting the locker room, Kageyama close behind. “What’s wrong?” Suga breathed out slightly, relaxing so he could take care of the distressed spiker. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Shouyou,” the Omega said firmly, hiding his sadness behind his words. “Now come here, I can tell you’re upset.” Hinata started bawling as he ran towards the vice captain, wrapping his arms around his Mama until Suga thought he would explode.    
“I could smell you from the locker room, Suga-senpai,” the little Omega sobbed, sniffling as he looked up at the third year. “You’re really upset about something, I can tell. I hate seeing you like this… it makes me sad.” 

“I know, I know, little one,” Suga cooed, expelling calming pheromones to make his kouhai relax. Kageyama inched closer, standing protectively behind the spiker. The Omega grinned at the other setter, ushering him to come closer with his chin. “It’s late, Hinata, you need to go to sleep. Tobio will take you home, won’t he?” Hinata gazed at him through watery eyes. Kageyama stiffened at the request, not bothering to argue. If Sugamama called him by his first name, it meant he would not be talked out of whatever it was he was demanding. 

“Uh, yeah, dumbass Hinata, let’s go. I have stuff to do. Like, setting to myself or something,” he stumbled over his words as he spoke, trying to get the little Omega to leave his senpai alone. Hinata let go of Suga and latched himself onto Kageyama instead. He froze as Shouyou’s little hands crept around his sides, resting his chin on the setter’s chest. 

“Will you give me a piggyback ride?” Hinata hiccuped, tears starting to dry on his cheeks as he plead with his eyes. Kageyama blushed fiercely, looking at his captain and vice captain for support. 

“Of course he will, Shouyou. Now run along.” Kageyama nodded and picked up the little Omega in his hands and lifted him over his shoulder, holding onto his legs as the spiker wound his arms around his neck to steady himself. He started towards the door once Hinata was straddler behind him snugly. The setter bowed somewhat awkwardly before exiting the gym, Hinata lightly snoring on his back. The stress must have worried him to the point of exhaustion. 

“I wonder when they’ll confess to each other,” Daichi whispered, breaking the silence. He wrapped his hands around his mate from behind, nuzzling his head into Suga’s scent glands comfortingly. The Omega hummed, rubbing his head against the Alpha’s as he wound his hands into Daichi’s, resting on his stomach. 

“Mmm, yeah I wonder. I feel like we helped them out tonight, though. Maybe they’ll take a step forward in their relationship tonight or tomorrow. Kageyama’s gonna be such a good mate someday. A little overprotective, but perfect for a little bundle of energy like Hinata.” Daichi growled as his mate praised another Alpha. Suga giggled, loving it when the captain got jealous. He breathed out and closed his eyes as he gathered his emotions together. 

“It’s alright, Koushi, it really is. Tsukki’s at the age he’ll want a mate for himself, and we have a training camp coming up soon,” he murmured into Suga’s ear, still nuzzling into his neck, knowing where his Omega’s thoughts were wandering. “I know some amazing alphas on a few of those teams. Maybe he’ll find one of them suitable for his high standards.” Suga giggled, Daichi’s breath starting to tickle. He whipped around, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck. 

“I hope so, Dai. I really do,” Suga said firmly, pressing his lips to Daichi’s sweetly. “I love you, Dai.” The captain held the Omega’s waist tightly, pulling him closer until their chests touched. 

“I love you too, Koushi.” 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima fought back tears as he ran. He hated making his problems other people’s problems, especially his teammates. Especially his Mama Crow. 

Kei wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve as he walked through the back door to the club. The Omega faked a smile at the others in the room, changing and putting on makeup as they got dressed for the evening. His brother’s mate worked at the club as well, and embraced him as soon as he walked in. Chiisana was eerily correct about everything. Tsukki hadn’t ever been able to hide anything from him before. 

“Kei,” the man soothed, rubbing circles into Tsukki’s back, “it’s alright. Tonight is your time to shine. You have the main stage, remember?” He continued once the other Omega nodded. “Now let’s get you all prettied up. I managed to get my hands on a really pretty costume.” Kei followed him to an empty dresser, sitting him down in front of a vanity covered in cosmetics. 

“Hey, Chiisana, you really didn’t have to do that for me.” The other workers giggled, most of them already dressed and prime for the night’s events. All of the workers, save for a few, were Omegas, one or two betas were accepted if they were pretty enough. Akiteru’s mate appeared back into the room, holding a black one-pieced lingerie piece in his hands. 

“This one’s really pretty, isn’t it?” He tossed the piece onto Tsukki’s lap, proceeding to groom his hair back and curl the ends of it as he hummed, trying to soothe the extremely nervous Omega beneath him. 

Chiisana was amazing, Kei thought to himself. The little giant quit volleyball after he was harshly beaten for being an Omega, only staying strong because of Akiteru. Once the whole situation with his mate’s parents died down, he settled into their home, quickly grabbing a job to help support them. He was always very kind to Tsukishima, treating him as though he were his own pup, which was fitting, as he was four months along. The little Omega always wore a dark orange, a color similar to Karasuno’s volleyball uniforms. The pieces he chose were modest in a sense, always covering his swollen chest and full ass, keeping those areas hidden from every Alpha other than his mate. 

Kei stared at Chii-chan intensely. His hair was left down and wavy, reaching his chin. It looked kind of like Fukurodani’s vice captain’s hair, Akaashi. His eyeslids were covered in dark eyeshadow, making his silvery irises stand out. He brought his gaze down, inspecting the lingerie with his eyes. It was tight fitting around his neck and shoulders, cutting off at his elbows. The dark material stopped just above his ribs, turning into a dark orange-tinted lace, showing off his curves and the little baby bump on his abdomen. Lace turned into the dark material again, the elastic material hugging his ass and his thighs, cutting off mid-thigh. Chiisana’s personal favorite were fishnet stockings, which covered the rest of his legs. He always wore bright white stilettos. The stark contrast between the outfit and the shoes always seemed to gather attention. The Omega was one of the club’s most well-known dancers. 

“Kei, turn your face this way. I’m going to darken your eyes and put some lipgloss on you.” Tsukki obliged, turning so he was facing Chiisana. He closed his eyes as his brother’s mate attacked his face, laughing when he was done. “You look gorgeous!” He pouted. “Almost as gorgeous as me, although you’re not carrying. Alphas really like it when the pregnant ones dance. It disgusts me,” he sneered. “They should find their own mate to ogle over.” 

“Yeah, they should. Then we wouldn’t have to work here anymore,” Kei replied, tears forming in his eyes again. He hated acting weakly in front of someone who was going through so much more than he was. Chiisana smiled at him, cupping his face gently. 

“You’re going to ruin the makeup I just spent so much time putting on you,” the Omega chided, wiping away a stray tear. “Tonight’s your night. Go get changed. I worked hard for you to get this outfit.” Kei nodded, picking up the lump of fabric and walking to the corner to change. He wondered how many dicks Chiisana had sucked to get enough money to purchase such a nice piece of clothing. 

He slipped out of his tracksuit, not caring to sheath his body. Between changing here and in the club room, he wasn’t shy about exposing his body. Tsukki eyed the piece warily. It was extremely revealing. No wonder, he thought, it was his special night. He was going to get all of the attention this evening. 

Kei slipped on the piece and stood in front of the vanity, wanting to see how it looked. It was mostly translucent lace, loose on the top half. It rested softly on his shoulders, a variety of straps sliding around his neck, keeping it in place. It hung limply off his chest, revealing his nipples. The rest of it clung to him tightly; it reminded him of a bathing suit. It cut off at the tops of his thighs and covered only about half of his ass. The Omega wasn’t going to lie, it was flattering. He put on his thigh-high pantyhose, a sheer silvery color, and his favorite stilettos. They were his mother’s favorite pair of shoes, and she often wore them to dinner parties with her mate. These heels were the only things Kei had left of his mother, and they were gorgeous, just like her. The shoes were baby blue, trimmed with white studs along the heel.

Each Omega that worked in the club had their own nickname, given to them by the customers, usually pent-up Alphas. Because of his shoes, Chiisana was known as  _ Daddy’s Angel,  _ and Kei was known as the  _ The Devil’s Siren.  _ His beautiful shoes contrasted with his icy yet seductive personality; his style of dance was proof of it. 

“Alright, everyone, it’s time!” Chiisana sang, clapping his hands together. With a few protests and shoves, all of the workers lined up behind a crimson curtain, breathing heavily and scenting each other to calm their nerves. 

“Tsukki,” Chiisana, whispered behind the Omega, second in line. Because it was his night, Kei would be the first to step out onto the walkway. “Calm down, you can do it. There’s a reason you were voted for the main stage tonight.” Tsukki nodded, taking a deep breath, sucking in air as the music started, cueing him to start the show. 

Benny Benassi’s  _ Who’s Your Daddy?  _ Started playing, a personal favorite of the Omega’s. Since he was in the spotlight, he got to choose the first song. He stepped through the opening curtain, instantly flooded with bright lights and a cheering crowd. 

Kei stepped forward, swaying his hips seductively, purring quietly and expelling pheromones. He could smell the arousal in the room. He continued to walk down the runway, taking note of the Omegas dispersing behind him. Every worker would get a night once a month to show off their moves, only three getting the main stage. The rest would dance on the sides of the runway and stage, or on willing Alpha’s laps to get tips. Chiisana, being the most favored dancer, took his place on one of the two poles behind Kei, another well-favored Omega taking the other. Tsukki slowly stepped onto the pole in the center of the stage, gaining all eyes. 

The middle blocker curled his leg around the pole with a lusty gleam in his eye as he stared at the Alphas sitted just below the stage. The front seats were reserved for authoritative figures or those with money to throw away. He shook his hips as he twirled around it, sliding to his knees as crawled towards the lip of the stage. Kei pawed his way to the edge, eyeing a particularly well-dressed Alpha. Said Alpha stared back, his mouth agape as he got more and more aroused with each advance of the Omega. Kei reached down, running his hand up the man’s thigh until he palmed at his crotch. The Alpha growled, leaning forward and running his lips across the dancer’s jaw. 

“You’re amazing, Omega,” the man breathed, “if you want a bigger tip, meet me at the usual spot after hours,” he finished, pressing one last kiss to Kei’s jaw. The Alpha put a hundred dollar bill into Tsukki’s mouth, pulling away with a prideful scoff. The Omega nodded, pulling back as he licked his lips provocatively.  

_**It was going to be a rough night. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the song because it's dope af my dad actually told me it was stripper music so I guess it fits   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlXr9C8b1EU&list=PL_bES7MguqMrh2QoAHndlEiI0oP9kVTyG&index=8


	2. Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term Tetsuro uses is "Anata" which can be roughly translated as "Darling".   
> (From Japanese into English)

Tsukki panted with the rest of the staff as they shuffled back into the dressing room. With such a beautiful Omega leading them, the dancers had put more energy in their movements without realizing it. They were drenched in sweat, which excited the customers even more; with sweat came extremely potent pheromones, used to signal Alphas. The sticky perspiration could mean fear, exhaustion, or lust. In this case, it was the latter. 

“Good work, everybody,” Chiisana announced between labored pants. “That was one of our best shows yet.” A chorus of voices hummed in agreement. “Remember not to leave for another half an hour at the least. You all know how some of the customers get after a performance. I don’t want to lose anyone else.” He paused before continuing. “That is, unless you have an appointment with one of those customers.” A few Omegas nodded, knowing Chiisana’s words were pointed at them. These “appointments” were really just more ways to make money, usually sucking off one of the Alphas in the alleyway behind the club. Only one or two of the workers did this on a regular basis. Tonight, Kei would be one of them. 

“Alright. You all did well,” Chiisana flashed the crew a dazzling smile. “In the meantime, who wants to see who can land a thong on the bartender from the stage?” The Omegas giggled, a few standing so they could be a part of the game. Kei snorted as they exited the room, taking off their heels so they could be silent. Chiisana had taken a liking to this game and had played it for the last few weeks. Little did he know, the bartender also looked forward to getting a thong thrown on him. 

Tsukki stood, still in his heels, and started towards the back door. He was stopped by a strong hand gripping him from behind. He turned to see a small Beta, who was usually extremely shy and kept to himself. 

“Kei, you don’t have an appointment, do you?” He asked with wide eyes. “You’re so young, you shouldn’t have to do something like that.” The Omega looked down at him softly. 

“Momiji, you don’t have to worry about me,” Tsukki said, turning to put his other hand on the Beta’s cheek. “It’s just this once, alright?” Momiji nodded fiercely, a serious look in his usually bright eyes. 

“Alright, but be careful. You’re very important to us.” The few Omegas and Betas that were still in the room murmured in agreement, some looking at him fearfully. Kei nuzzled Momiji’s hand, rubbing his calming scent onto his palm. 

“Thank you. I’m only meeting for a minute or two and then I’m going straight home, so tell Chiisana not to wait up.” Momiji nodded. Kei turned back to step through the door, peering around to see if he could find the Alpha who had called out to him earlier. He had taken a few steps before he was yanked to the side, a hand covering his mouth and another around his waist. 

“I thought you were going to ditch me,” the Alpha purred into Tsukki’s ear. He nipped the skin of his earlobe, dragging his tongue across it. The Omega stiffened, facing forward as the man continued to scent him. 

“I would never think of such a thing, Alpha,” Kei whispered as seductively as he could. The man whipped him around and shoved him to his knees. The Omega was glad he went straight to the point. The Alpha growled, one hand on Kei’s head, clutching his hair, and the other lowering his pants zipper. The man tilted Tsukki’s head up violently, staring at him with an authoritative gleam in his eyes. 

“Now suck it, whore.” Kei obliged, taking the head of the limp member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in an attempt to make it erect, to make the appointment faster. The Alpha groaned, thrusting his hips shallowly into the Omega’s mouth. Tsukki tried not to gag, opening his lips as wide as they could go to make an opening for the man to fuck. He could feel the base of the man’s member, expanding in Kei’s mouth. He tried to retract; Alphas were large enough as it is, barely able to fit into even the best whore’s mouth comfortably. Tsukki cried out as the man pushed himself even further into his throat. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he tried to breathe through the excruciating pain. 

“That’s right, you slut, take it all,” the Alpha moaned, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder. “I’m close, Omega, I want you to swallow it all. I’ll give you a bigger tip if you do.” Kei closed his eyes, his mouth stretching impossibly wide. With a final thrust, he felt the member explode in the back of his throat, the white liquid sliding down into his stomach. The Alpha kept his knot there, his hands locked into Tsukki’s hair, not permitting the Omega escape.

Once certain the dancer had swallowed his load, he let go of his grasp on the blonde’s head, pulling back as wiped down his member. Tsukki went into a fit of coughs, trying to slow his breathing and get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. He laid on his hands and knees, whimpering softly to himself. The man grabbed his arm and yanked him against the wall, his now prominent erection rubbing against his backside. 

“Now, now, we’re not done yet, Omega,” the Alpha growled into his neck, “how would you like to be mine?” Kei’s eyes widened in fear as he started to thrash against the man’s grip. 

“No you can’t that wasn’t part of the deal,” he whimpered helplessly, tears beginning to form in his eyes again. 

“Deal? We had no deal!” The Alpha snorted, running his teeth along the scent glands on Tsukki’s shoulder. “Right here, I’ll mark you as mine, Omega.” Kei was uncontrollably sobbing now, shaking violently as he fought against the Alpha’s grasp. A new voice rose against their clamor. 

“Father, please don’t mark him. You have enough mates as it is,” the voice spoke, walking over to move his father away from the trembling Omega. Kei looked at his savior, his vision blurred by the waterfall streaming down his face. The man looked at him seriously before  turning to the Alpha. “With all due respect, we don’t need any more Omegas, no matter how gorgeous they are.” Kei flushed. 

“Oh really, Tetsuro, you dare defy me?” The older man seemed disappointed that he couldn’t finish what he was doing. A new light came to his face as he thought of something. He stepped closer to his son, tilting his chin up to signify his authority. “However, you don’t have a mate. And you would be perfect for this whore,” the man snarled. The one known as Tetsuro stiffened, curling away from the Alpha in front of him. 

“I don’t believe you have a say in that matter, father,” he growled, “as my birth mother told me I could choose.” The father grabbed him by his shirt and lifted his face until they were staring each other in the eyes. Kei watched with silent horror. 

“You will mate this Omega, or I will, Tetsuro.” Tsukki whimpered quietly, afraid and disgusted by how they argued about him as though he were a piece of property. 

“I don’t want to breed an Omega I just met, father,” the son whispered harshly, trying to contain his wrath. The Alpha inched his face closer, his ragged breath brushing against the other man’s skin. The smell of two outraged Alphas permeated the air, causing Kei to curl into himself instinctively. The older man spoke with resolution, his words firm and unyielding. 

“You will, or I will.” The Omega’s tears were streaming down his face. Tetsuro looked at him sincerely, pain in his gaze.    
“I will, father, only if you leave,” the shorter Alpha said quietly. The father growled, throwing his son to the ground. 

“You will have the smell of an Omega on you, Tetsuro, and you will breed this Omega, or you will suffer dire consequences. I will watch until you have entered him.” Kei cried out, shaking uncontrollably as his legs froze in place. He wanted to escape with all his might, he did, but he was unable to due to the ferocity of the two Alphas in front of him. They were discussing who would take his virginity, who would breed him, and his instincts wouldn’t let him move a muscle. 

The young Alpha crept closer to Kei, who was still leaning against the wall, shivering. He put his hand on the Omega’s hip softly, rubbing circles into the tender flesh. Tetsuro pushed himself against the blonde until he was flush against his back. He felt lips rub against his earlobe, causing him to emit a provocative whimper. Tsukki was outraged. His body was going against his will and morphing into a thirsty Omega; his body was begging to be bred. 

“I’m so sorry for this, Anata,” the man whispered tenderly. Kei could hear the pain he attempted to mask in his voice. “I won’t mark you as mine, I’ll just scent you. I apologize for this, but I’ll have to mate you as well. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Tetsuro continued to mutter into the Omega’s ear as he pulled the back of Kei’s costume aside. The thong of the lingerie did nothing to hide his private parts, leaving his bottom exposed. Slick had started to drip out of his entrance, his instincts eager to be bred. Kei sobbed as a finger probed his entrance, teasing the pucker. 

“Hurry up with it!” The other Alpha demanded. “I don’t want to be here the entire time, just fuck him and bite his neck already!” Testsuro moved his lips from Kei’s ear and the Omega felt a wet tongue slither across his neck, his teeth dragging lazily. 

“I won’t bite hard enough to seal a bond,” the Alpha whispered, only loud enough for Tsukki to hear. “Just enough to make you bleed and make him believe it.” Kei moaned and tossed his head back to further the facade. He bit down firmly, drawing blood but not bonding, as he said he would, thrusting a finger into the Omega’s wet heat hesitantly. 

“I told you this was a good whore for you, Tetsuro,” the father chortled, starting to walk away. “Now knot him. Don’t you dare tarnish the Kuroo family name.” 

The man slipped another finger into Tsukki, scissoring the soft muscle quickly as he tried to make the Omega comfortable as fast as he could. Kei’s own member started to rise, pressing harshly against the fabric of his costume. The Alpha removed his fingers, causing the blonde to whimper at the empty feeling. Kei heard the rustle of clothing and felt something hard and wet press against his opening. Something hard and without protection. 

“No, wait,” Tsukki panted, trying to get his words out as his Omegan instincts fought against him, telling him to be quiet and let this kind Alpha breed him senseless. He felt the head enter his ass, making him clench around what he was granted. “No, you...ah...need..a con- ah!” His words were cut off as Tetsuro thrust in harshly, stopping once he was in all the way to the hilt. The Alpha’s hand had a steel grip on his hip, the other snaking around the front to play with his chest. Kei moaned as his nipples was being rubbed and his insides massaged the member inside of him. The Alpha still hadn’t moved from his position, waiting for the Omega to adjust to his member. Why would the man who was raping him wait for him to adjust? Why wouldn’t he just pound into him until he was satisfied and leave? Kei didn’t understand. 

Tetsuro moaned, his forehead against the back of Tsukki’s head. He panted softly, still rubbing the Omega’s chest lovingly. 

“Can I move?” He spoke delicately, as though he were trying to soothe the one he was inside of. “I’ll take it slow.” The Alpha hesitated. “I’m so sorry.” Kei whined, keening his hips back into the dark haired man. Tetsurou pulled back until only the head of his member was in before slamming back in completely. He kissed Tsukki’s scent glands sweetly, emitting a scent of his own that made Kei all the more eager. This Alpha smelled of the forest; pine and open sky, mixed with a strange twist to it. Kei could only identify it as bubblegum, the kind you got from begging your mother at the store for. Why did the Alpha smell of such a thing? 

His thoughts were interrupted when a particularly hard thrust brushed against his prostate. The Omega cried out in pure bliss. He was being such a good mate. 

“Shit, Anata, I’m...close,” Tetsuro panted in between thrusts. Kei could feel his knot start to stretch his entrance even further. He threw his head backwards, leaning it against the Alpha’s shoulder. Tetsuro looked at him intensely, as if he were debating something. The Omega’s eyes were barely open, half-lidded and foggy from pleasure. His voice was hoarse from both his sobs and whines. 

“Fill me, Alpha,” he moaned, against his will. “Fill me with your pups!” Tetsuro crushed his lips against the Omega’s, his right hand still fondling the blonde’s chest. He drug his tongue across the boy’s lips, earning a belated moan from Kei. He groaned as he came, his knot deep inside Tsukki’s ass. The Omega came as well, soiling the nice piece of lingerie Chiisana had given him. He felt the hot cum inside of him settle against his walls. 

They panted roughly against each other, Tetsuro removing his mouth from Kei’s and pressing small kisses against his neck. The Alpha started up a small conversation to pass the time they would be interlocked. He cleared his throat. 

“Um, Anata, I’m so sorry about all of this. I want to introduce myself properly. My name is Kuroo Tetsuro.” He settled his hands on Tsukki’s hips, massaging them softly. 

“You say that with your dick in my ass?” Kei said harshly, his personality trumping his instincts. The Alpha laughed, low and solaced. 

“I thought you would hate me after all of this happened.” Tsukki snorted. 

“I never said I didn’t.” He snapped, resting his head against the wall. His eyes were still blurry and stained. He still had his contacts in from his performance. The Omega hadn’t had the chance to put his glasses back on. They continued with the small talk for another thirty minutes, Tetsuro’s hands never stopping their movements. Tsukki purred against the ministrations. 

Once he was able to pull out, the Alpha tucked himself in his pants and lifted the Omega into his arms, holding him as though they were newlyweds, much to Kei’s chagrin, even after he had protested half-heartedly. Tetsuro carried him back into the club. He knew that his Anita would be unable to walk; he could tell this Omega was unclaimed, untouched, and he was the one who had deflowered him. The Alpha couldn’t help the pride that swelled in his chest from the thought. 

Tetsuro looked around the dressing room, deciding to set him down on a chair in front of one of the many vanities. He searched around until he found a rag and washed it in warm water to scrub the blonde down with. As he walked out of the small restroom he had found the rag in, he was met with an extremely short and angry Omega. A pregnant one, at that. The Alpha began to wonder what it was that he had gotten himself into. The little man snarled, shaking with anger. 

“What did you do to my pup?!” Chiisana roared, crouched possessively in front of Tsukki. The Alpha tried to speak, but was interrupted by the furious mother. “You reek of sex, Alpha. How dare you use one of my own to qualm your disgusting needs!” Tetsurou leaned his head to the side, bearing his neck as a sign of submission, trying to calm the furious Omega. 

“I would like to explain, if you will allow me to,” he said soothingly, showing Chiisana the rag in his hands. “But first, I would like to help clean the one I hurt.” Tsukki mewled, his approval reaching Chiisana’s ears. The Omega straightened. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do. Stress is not good for me right now, and if you so much as lay a finger on my child, other than to clean him, your head will be my next prop,” Chiisana snarled, laying a finger onto the Alpha’s chest. 

_**“You have a lot of explaining to do.” ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proofread these myself, so let me know if there are any errors in it that I missed!!!


	3. Shit

After what seemed like hours of explaining, Chiisana finally relaxed and even acknowledged Kuroo’s ability to fight his father for the sake of Tsukishima. The pregnant Omega was starting to think that this rapist wasn’t so bad after all. 

“So, I wanted to apologize again for this entire mishap,” the Alpha concluded. “I would also like to maybe treat you and Tsukishima to dinner.” He put a finger to his chin as he thought. “And your mate, of course.” Chiisana blushed at the offer and laughed before he spoke. 

“I do believe that would be compensation enough.” Tsukki snored quietly as he maneuvered into a more comfortable position, having fallen asleep on Kuroo’s lap as he was cleaned. The blonde Omega was curled against his chest, one hand clutching tightly to his shirt, the other resting on his stomach. His legs rested across the Alpha’s lap and dangled off of the large cushion they occupied. 

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Kuroo flashed Chiisana a dazzling smile, unconsciously rubbing slow circles into Tsukishima’s hips. The other Omega retorted with his own gorgeous grin. “And your husband’s name is...Akiteru, was it?” Chiisana’s eyes brightened up at the mention of his mate. 

“Yes, yes…” He replied, caressing his belly as he spoke. “He’s the best mate in the world. So kind, handsome, he does everything for me.” Chiisana looked up from his stomach, staring Kuroo right in the eyes. “I hope you find someone like that as well.” The Alpha grinned, glancing at the Omega resting in his arms before looking back at the black haired beauty in front of him.  

“I hope so too. It’s kinda young to be searching, I think, but fate is strange. My father’s infidelous habits brought me to someone who enchants me to the extreme.” His hand glided up Tsukki’s side to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the tinted flesh. “Other than volleyball, nothing really excites me. This Anita here is amazing. So young yet working so hard for his family. I know you treat him as one of your own pups. I can see it in your eyes, Chiisana.” 

“Of course I do,” The Omega replied, blushing slightly. “Kei’s been through a lot, not to mention he has to work in a place like this to help sustain me and Akiteru. It’ll be harder when I’m ready to deliver, since I won’t be able to work…” He trailed off, his eyebrows scrunching in worry. “He really doesn’t deserve this. Tsukki’s a good kid. I can tell you like him a lot, even thought you raped him,” Chiisana teased, his eyes gleaming. Kuroo snorted, sticking his tongue out at the pregnant Omega. 

“You’re just jealous that we’re so young and free,” the Alpha jeered back before looking back at the blonde in his arms. The look in his eyes was so endearing and infatuated that Chiisana couldn’t help but tear up. 

“I hope you treat him well,” the Omega said softly. “That is, if Tsukki even cares to speak to you again after this.” He giggled before continuing. “Kei’s known to be extremely salty when he wants to be. Now that I think about it, he probably can’t help it. He doesn’t like people, especially Alphas. You’re lucky he can stand you at all.” Chiisana sighed, looking at his adopted pup sadly. “This child has come to think that all Alphas are bad and just want to have someone to let out their frustration into. It probably doesn’t help that two of them were responsible for the death of his parents. He was the only one who survived the crash...it really traumatized him.” Kuroo unconsciously tightened his grip on the blonde, earning a small mewl from the knocked out Omega. Chiisana took note of it; the look of utter endearment on the Alpha’s face was pure. Kuroo really had fallen for Tsukishima. 

“That’s really unfortunate...it’s too bad he had to meet my father, then. It couldn’t have helped that mindset.” Anger flashed through Kuroo’s complexion, knitting his eyebrows together as he stared at Tsukki’s pale face. “I know we just met, but I can’t help feeling a connection to him.” Chiisana’s eyes brightened at the sentiment. 

“I understand that feeling well, Kuroo-san,” The Omega sighed, his cheeks flushing. “My husband and I went to the same high school, which is the one Kei goes to now, Karasuno.” The Alpha nodded. “He played on the volleyball team with me; or rather, I played but he was merely a part of the club. I guess the coaches didn’t think he was good enough to play in real matches.” Chiisana bit his lip in frustration. “I didn’t even notice him until our third year. It was after a particularly hard match against our rival, Nekoma.” Kuroo flinched at the name of his high school, deciding against mentioning he was a part of that school’s volleyball team. “I hadn’t been doing well the entire match, and Ukai finally pulled me. I went into the locker room and had a complete meltdown. I caught some of the other players saying I shouldn’t have been able to play because of my nature anyway.” The Omega’s eyes shone wetly. 

“I hate the stereotypes surrounding stuff like that. It doesn’t matter what your nature is, you’re still just as strong as anyone else,” Kuroo said soothingly, trying to calm Chiisana’s nerves a little. The emotions that came with his memories couldn’t be good for the baby. The raven-haired beauty sniffed, continuing from where he left off. 

“It really got to me. I worked so hard to even become a part of the team. At first the managers were against it, but Ukai saw how good I was, and he had never been one to prejudice anyway.” Chiisana smiled pitifully. “As I was sobbing in the locker room, a scent hit me like no other. It was the sweetest and most comforting thing I have ever smelled and ever will smell. Warm arms wrapped around my waist, holding me from behind...he held me so tightly. I had never felt so safe.” 

“That’s amazing. I wonder if our scents match our mate’s scents in some way, so we’ll know who our fated match is when we meet them.” 

“That’s what I thought right away. He turned me around briskly and pushed my head into his chest while he rubbed the back of my neck with his palm.” Chiisana laughed. “That was our first meeting and also our first kiss. Akiteru was so adorable, blushing and stuttering out his confession, saying he had liked me ever since our first year of high school but was too afraid to confront me, saying I was too good for him.” The Omega shook his head in disbelief. “Of course, it’s the other way around, if anything. He’s the most amazing Alpha I’ve ever met and had the pleasure of bonding with.” Kuroo chuckled. 

“Well, where does that put me?” Chiisana snorted and put a finger to his chin as though he were in deep thought. 

“Hmm...probably within the top two.” 

“So I’m your second favorite.” 

“Pretty much.” The Omega winked. The two burst into laughter, quickly covering their mouths as Tsukishima stretched and wiped his eyes with his hand.    
“Oh shit, we woke him up, Chiisana.” Kuroo teased, shooting a humorous glare at the other. The latter gaped, his eyes blown open in mock horror.

“Kuroo-san, don’t use such language around my son!” The Alpha suppressed a laugh, his body shaking against the effort. Kei rolled his eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. He yawned before straddling Kuroo’s lap, his thighs on either side, his arms strung around the older boy’s neck. Tsukki snuggled into the Alpha’s neck, taking in a deep breath and relishing in the scent. Kuroo’s cheeks were crimson by the time the Omega had stopped moving, his heart beating rapidly. Chiisana clicked his tongue at the sight. 

“Look at you, Kei, slobbering over a poor Alpha you just met. Have you no shame?” Kuroo snorted in response, while Tsukki turned his head and glared at his brother’s mate. The true personality of his salty son was emerging. 

“The guy who just put his dick in my ass and spent ten minutes scooping his cum out of me? This is the least he can do.” The Omega shoved his head back into Kuroo’s neck with a huff. Chiisana laughed loudly, completely unfazed by Tsukki’s vulgar language. 

“Is he always like this?” Kuroo teased, sliding his arms around the blonde’s waist, noticing the pink that started to tinge the Omega’s ears. 

“Yeah, pretty much. Better get used to it, Kuroo-san,” Chiisana retorted, wiping away a tear from his eye. “He’s not called a french fry for no reason.” 

“French fry?” Kuroo asked questioningly. The black-haired Omega sniggered. 

“Tall, beautiful, and salty,” Chiisana managed to say between hiccups and deep intakes of air. The Alpha chuckled, understanding completely. 

“All true.” Tsukki froze, tightening his grip on Kuroo’s neck and turning his head to look into the other’s eyes. His face flushed, reading the emotion behind his cat-like eyes, knowing the gleam all too well. The Omega knew this look, it was a look of raw emotion, one he had seen constantly in his life, though only between two people.

**Akiteru looked at Chiisana this way.**


	4. Disgust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY  
> BOKUTO AND AKAASHI MAKE AN APPEARANCE SO THERE'S SMUT HERE BUT THEN IT GETS SAD RIP

It had been a two weeks. Two weeks since he convinced the gorgeous Omega that was Tsukishima Kei to give up his number. Two weeks since they had spoken. Kuroo growled, frustrated that he was still so strung up over the blonde. Then again, he had raped him, so he instinctually worried about the other party involved. The Alpha was sitting on the floor next to his bed as his friend, Bokuto Koutarou who was undoubtedly flirting with the other Omega present. Kuroo groaned loudly, throwing his head back as dramatically as he could muster. Bokuto jumped in surprise, causing his mate to jump along with him. Akaashi Keiji was the one Bokuto was bonded to, who resided comfortably in his Alpha’s lap.

“Shit!” The other Alpha swore, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. “You scared me there, bro.” Akaashi purred and nuzzled into the scent glands on Bokuto’s neck, grinding his hips down softly, earning a guttural growl from his mate being so conveniently straddled in his lap. Kuroo rolled his eyes before plopping his head into his hands, more dramatically than his previous show of irritation.

“Come on, Akaashi,” the single Alpha moaned, face still in his palms, “I swear to God, ever since you guys bonded you’ve been going at it like bunnies. You’re fuckin’ nasty.” Bokuto laughed, squeezing his Omega even closer to his chest, pushing their cheeks together as they both stared at Kuroo. Akaashi blushed, shying his eyes away as though he hadn’t even realized what it was he was doing. The raven haired Alpha shot his best friend a harsh glare, squinting his eyes as he realized what Bokuto was thinking.

“Don’t you dare. If you do that it’ll end up with you guys fucking on my bed and I’m not washing my sheets for the fifth goddamn time this week.” The other Alpha grinned darkly, one of his hands snaking up Akaashi’s shirt and resting on his neck. Kuroo growled lowly, sending out threatening pheromones.

“Ah- ah...oh no Tetsu…” Bokuto teased, pushing his mate’s neck forward until their faces were inches apart, the Alpha’s eyes still locked on Kuroo’s as he slowly made his way further. “I’m almost there…and….mwah!” he exclaimed as he pecked the Omega’s lips with his own, earning a provocative moan from Akaashi. Bokuto threw his head back as he cackled, his mate hiding his flushed face in his Alpha’s chest.

“God! Guess it’s a good time to leave now that you’re both horny,” Kuroo growled, standing up stretching his long arms out to his sides. “We all know that Akaashi’s most sensitive spot is his neck, which I’m sure you haven’t abused at all, given how purple it is. You should at least try to conceal those hickeys,” the Alpha reprimanded, pointing a finger at the both of them. The Omega turned and arched his back slightly as he turned to look at Kuroo.

“Sorry, Tetsu,” he purred, rutting his hips down ever so slightly,”I can’t help it…my hormones are going crazy.” Bokuto growled contentedly as he remembered his mate’s current state. Akaashi may have only been one month pregnant, but he was still horny as hell.

“Ahhhhhh broooo~” the mated Alpha groaned, making no attempt to stop his friend from leaving. “You don’t have to go, ‘Kasshi’s just doing this to feel comfortable. We’re not gonna actually do anything.” Kuroo rolled his eyes as he grabbed Bokuto’s keys off of the dresser.

“I’m taking your motorcycle, bro,” the Alpha rumbled, irritation flashing across his features. “I’ll be back sooner or later, so if you’re gonna fuck do it now and have the sheets washed by the time I get back or I’m never inviting both of you over again.” Bokuto snickered and stuck his tongue out at the other Alpha.

“Got it, bro, love ya,” he called out as Kuroo sauntered out of the room.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, bro,” the Nekoma captain replied, slamming the door harshly. Bokuto waited for a few moments as he heard the door creak back open slightly. “Love you, too,” and the door was shut rather unceremoniously once again. Akaashi whined, arching his back and running his palms across the Alpha’s broad chest, purring softly as he trailed his hands down his mate’s hard abdomen. His eyes were half-lidded as he glared down at Bokuto.

“Koutarou~,” he murmured, running his hands back up and over the other’s shoulders. “You love me, more, don’t you?” Bokuto smirked, obviously pleased that his Omega was upset over not getting enough affection. He retaliated quickly, his hands snaking under Akaashi’s shirt and flicking his thumbs across the sore nipples he figured he could see from miles away. He’d have to test it some time.

“Of course, ‘Kaashi,” the Alpha rumbled, leaning forward and licking up his mate’s neck. The Omega moaned, his back arching in a delicate curve.

“I want you inside of me,” Akaashi panted, “now.” Not one to disobey his needy mate, Bokuto rid the other of his shorts, pumping the Omega’s already stiff erection with his hand while Akaashi unzipped the Alpha’s track pants, moaning as he brought out the stiff member quickly.

“‘Kaashi, you’re so beautiful,” Bokuto breathed, suckling onto one of the Omega’s swollen breasts. “Such a good mate, aren’t you? Now ride me, sugar.” Akaashi nodded rapidly, raising his hips until the tip of Bokuto’s erection was prodding at his entrance. He sunk down in one go, mewling at the sensation of being filled.

“Mmmm, Koutarou, it feels so good,” the Omega whined, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck as he ground his waist even deeper.

“You’re so tight, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto gritted out, thrusting softly into his mate. “Even though we’ve already done this twice today.” The Omega whimpered, his mind hazy from the pleasure. He wondered if he could be even more full of his Alpha’s pups, and he sure as hell would try. The door slammed open loudly, causing Bokuto to jolt in surprise, his hips thrusting even harder. Akaashi yelped, nearly drowning in the intoxicating feeling.  
    “Oh, hey, guys, I forgot my wallet,” Kuroo explained, walking past to grab what he had left off of his bed. He paused after pocketing it, staring at his two friends rutting into each other on the floor. “Christ’s sake, guys, I’ve been gone for like five minutes and you’re already doing this? Use the fuckin’ bed next time.” Akaashi’s hips didn’t falter once, ignorant of the other Alpha in the room. “Christ, I got it, I got it, you guys are gonna be drowning in pups if you don’t watch yourselves.” Bokuto nodded, latching his mouth onto his mate’s neck and sucking hard, making sure to leave bruises. “Oh, and air out the room when you’re done. It smells fuckin’ nasty in here.” He paused. “You guys are so gay.”  Kuroo then left immediately, annoyed when he smelled himself. God damn, he smelled like sex now, too. The Alpha bolted out of the house, hopping back onto Bokuto’s motorcycle, speeding out of sight a moment later.

 

* * *

 

     “Tsukki?” Chiisana called from the bottom of the staircase, expecting a quick reply from his adopted pup. When he didn’t receive an answer, he groaned, knowing he would have to hike up the steps so he could speak to Tsukishima, who was probably blasting music through his headphones, which would explain why he wouldn’t know he was being summoned. The pregnant Omega took a step and cursed; his ankles were swollen and sore, and now he had to go up and down a flight of stairs? Be real. He silently wished Akiteru was back from work. Chiisana muttered to himself as he took each step painfully slow. “I swear to God, Kei, making me walk all the way up here to get you for dinner...I should’ve just let you come down on your own…” He paused abruptly when he heard sniffling from down the hallway. “Kei? Is that you?” The Omega spoke a little louder, still not being gratified a proper response. He took slow steps towards Tsukki’s room, gripping harshly onto the doorknob as he listened.

    “I can’t fucking believe this... why did this have to happen…” he could hear the blonde wail to himself, panting between each sob. Chiisana would have to scold his pup for such vulgar language later. He opened the door abruptly, stopping in the doorway when he beheld the sight of the Omega laying on the floor.

    “Chii-chan?” Tsukishima whimpered through his tears. His face contorted into pure dismay, snarling loudly to signal his irritation, clearly wanting to be alone. Chiisana blanched, his face going white and a scream stuck in his throat. Kei lay on the floor, long, dark, gashes along his pale wrists and thighs, the blood oozing from each wound. He was wearing tight shorts and a tanktop, revealing each and every bruise and cut along his skin. Chiisana wasn’t dumb. He knew that many of these marks were because of their line of work, but cuts and scars were not. Kei had inflicted these upon himself for who knows how long. The blonde Omega held a crude razor in his palm, small in size but sharp and ragged along the edges. Tsukki screamed again, insisting that Chiisana leave immediately, but to no avail.

“Chiisana I swear to God, get out of my room! It’s your fault! If my parents hadn’t died, I wouldn’t be like this!” he wailed, thrusting the razor into his stomach, pushing it as hard as he could into the tender flesh of his abdomen.

“Tsukishima Kei, stop it!” Chiisana cried out, falling to the floor and prying the object out of his pup’s fingers. He threw the razor across the room before pulling the blonde’s forehead against his own, using his pheromones to soothe the distressed Omega. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” he murmured, rubbing Kei’s temples repetitively. He pulled back after a few moments, his hands still on Tsukki’s temples and whispered softly, his own tears streaming down his face. “Why would you do this?”

The blonde sobbed, ducking his face into his hands as he wept. With one hand, he motioned towards an empty box on the floor, before wiping his eyes as Chiisana peered at the container. Pregnancy tests.

“Why, Tsukki, why?” The Omega cried out, his eyes clenching shut in an attempt to stop his tears. “Why?!” The blonde looked up, his face covered in a light layer of sweat, bloody fingerprints peppering his cheeks.

**“Because of Kuroo-san.”**


	5. WHELP

SORRY AGAIN I'LL WRITE A NEW KUROTSUKKI ONE WITH AN AU AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH MY OTHER FANFICS 

 

But in all seriousness, I've been contemplating suicide a lot lately. I don't know what it is, but the stress of not being good enough ever has really gotten to me. I've been self-harming again, and my bulimia has come back to get me, after a good few months of keeping my food down. I'm depressed, and I can't see the line between reality and dreams. I feel like everything in the future is fake, like a video game, and I can just start over as soon as something bad happens. I'm so fucked. I don't even know why I'm living anymore.   
I don't want to be an attention whore either, but kind comments really help, as well as suggestions, so please do leave them! Thank you guys for reading my trash!   
Also, these new AU's will definitely be a lot more fucked up than the ones before, just because I need to force my problems onto my children. I'm a great person. *sarcastically jumps off cliff*


End file.
